The Revenge They Take
by MortalKombatLuv
Summary: Scorpion is tired of being in pain and just wants his revenge, but could Sonya change his life and will she help him restore what was lost?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mortal Kombat is the property of Midway I do not own it.**_

**This is a story about Sonya and Scorpion (my two favorite characters) and a journey of revenge, fait, past, present, future and love. Enjoy **

Chp .1

It was the beginning of the Mortal Kombat tournament; Sonya was tracking down a named Kano. A man who took the lives of her partner and several other members of her military squad. She wanted her revenge even if that meant going against the book. She looked over at all the competitors that were in this tournament. She felt a person behind her she quickly turned around to see a man in sunglasses standing behind her. He pulled down his shades and said, "Well hello there sexy are you the prize"? Sonya rolled her eyes and started to walk away. He grabbed arm and said, "Now come on baby I just want to talk and maybe get a date with you after I win ". Sonya had enough she turned around and said, " look here you pig leave me the hell alone before I kick your ass". The man frowned "do you know who I am. I am Johnny Cage", he said angrily. Sonya jerked her arm away. "I don't care who the hell you are, i'm here for one reason and that is to kill a man named Kano, " she said. Sonya walked away. Johnny walked in the opposite rolling his eyes. Sonya could not let anything get her off track of her mission.

Scorpion was ready to get his revenge on the Lin Kuei assassin named Sub Zero. The assassin that killed his clan and his family. He walked down a hallway entering the throne room where all the challengers in the tournament were waiting for the tournament to begin. Then he saw Subzero, the rage built up inside him, he wanted his revenge. He started to walk towards Subzero when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet Scorpion", said Quan Chi. Scorpion nodded and continued to walk at Quan Chi's side. They came to a stop and stood beside the throne. Scorpion could see everyone in the throne room. A woman caught his eye, she was a blonde with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she was staring at a man known as Kano with revenge in her eyes. Scorpion chuckled and gazed back toward Subzero. " Vengeance will be mine " Scorpion thought.

Sonya stood in the throne room staring down Kano, she couldn't wait to get her hands on him and end him, but first she had to find her partner Jax. Her communicator started beeping. "Sonya here", she said into the communicator. "Sonya have you located Jax?" said the voice on other line. " Not yet but i've located Kano " she replied. " Find Jax first and keep your eyes on Kano and bring him if you can" said the voice. "Roger that ", said Sonya. Then an older man entered the room and sat on the throne and spoke up, "Hello warriors I am your host of this tournament Shang Tsung. He continued to speak, " This tournament will determine the fiat of Earthrelm, and then the winner will face me". Sonya looked up at the old man. He was strange man who must amuse himself with watching people fight for their lives. It sickened her. " Lets begin the first fight will be Johnny Cage vs. Scorpion", said Shang Tsung. Sonya crossed her arms and turned her attention to the first match. She looked at Johnny Cage and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the one called Scorpion he was an average height man in ninja like clothing on that was black and yellow. He had very strange eyes they were white, no color in them at all. "He's not human anymore", a voice said behind her. It was the thunder god Radien. "What do you mean"? Sonya asked. "By the powers of the sorcerer Quan Chi" said Radien. "Why you telling me this", Sonya asked. "Because Sonya you're the one who will unlock his true power and help him regain his formal self.

Scorpion didn't care much to win the tournament he just wanted to get his revenge on Subzero. "Hey we going to fight or what," said Johnny. Scorpion didn't say a word. Johnny ran at the ninja ready to punch him. The ninja then disappeared. Scorpion reappeared in front of Johnny kicking him in the face knocking a couple of his teeth out. Scorpion picked Johnny up and held him by the trout. "Finish Him," said Shang Tsung. Scorpion tossed Johnny to the ground "no", Scorpion said. Shang Tsung shook his head in disappointment "Take the loser away", he said. Scorpion had his first win in the tournament. "I demand Subzero". Said Scorpion. " You will Scorpion calm down", said Quan Chi. Scorpion nodded and walked away. He passed by Sonya who was looking at him. Then it hit him a flashback of his wife. "You okay"? Sony asked. Scorpion just walked away. He walked outside the throne room by the fountain. He didn't know why he was having these flashbacks, was it because of Subzero, or was it something about that woman but what was it? He just wanted this pain to go away.

Sonya watched the ninja leave the throne room. She turned her attention to Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung was looking at the warriors. "The next match will start tomorrow at dawn ", he said as he got up to leave. Sonya would take this time to find Jax. She left the throne room to explore the palace. This place is huge she thought, well it is a palace after all she reminded her self. She then came to some stairs that lead down to a dungeon. "This must be where they're keeping Jax," she said to herself. Before she reached the end of the stairs she heard voices, she stopped. She peaked around the corner to she Quan Chi talking to Scorpion. "Guard this room make sure no one frees the prisoner", said Quan Chi. Scorpion nodded. Then Quan Chi teleported out of the room. "Damn", Sonya thought. "This isn't going to be easy.

Scorpion stood crossed armed in front of Jax's cell. Scorpion wondered why it was so important to keep this man prisoner. Then he heard someone enter the room, it was the woman form earlier. "Jax", she yelled. Scorpion stared her down and stood his ground ready for anything "Get out of here", he said. Sonya replied "No I have to get my partner out of here and no one is going to stop me. Sonya stood her ground as well. "Sonya", said Jax form the cell. "It's okay Jax I'm here to get out of this place", Sonya said. Sonya looked at Scorpion, "Move aside Scorpion I don't want to have to fight you, but I will", she said. Scorpion looked puzzled for a second then his expression turned serious. "You're going to challenge me", he said. Sonya replied, "Yes I never leave a man behind". Scorpion smirked, "I accept your challenge", he replied. Sonya cartwheeled at him and did a spin kick to his ribs. Scorpion countered it by grabbing her boot and tossing her aside. Sonya landed back on her feet and tried to round house kick him this time she connected. Scorpion smirked not bad that actually hurt a little he thought. He stumbled a little and grabbed her when she tried to kick him again. Damn he is fast, Sonya thought, she jumped back to her feet and went for the uppercut. Scorpion grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm behind her. "Don't move or I'll break it", he said. Sony struggled. "I'm not playing woman", Scorpion said. "Let go", Sonya said. "I wont to you stop struggling and listen to what I say", said Scorpion. Sonya stopped struggling "What do you want", she asked. Before Scorpion could answer her Radien entered the room. Scorpion let go of her arm and pushed her aside. Sonya stumbled and fell to the ground,

"Shield your eyes", a voice said inside Sonya's head. She did as it said a big bright flash of light blind Scorpion for a while. Sony used this time to free Jax. She used her laser on her wrist to melt the bars on the cell bars. "Come on ", she said grabbing Jax. She helped him up get outside and gently put him down. "You okay", Sonya asked Jax. "Yeah just a little banged up", he replied." I'm going to get us out of here", Sonya replied. "This is Sonya Blade reporting in I have Jax he need medical attention", she said into her communicator. "Sonya we are locked on your location and on our way" said the voice on the communicator. Jax looked at Sonya, "It's a good thing you showed up I didn't know what that old man was going to do to me", he said. "The old man, Shang Tsung?" Sonya asked. "Yeah that's the guy", replied Jax. Sonya growled, "That basterd he is asking for trouble", Sonya said. Then she heard the helicopter coming in she flag them down, but before they could land a fire ball hit the helicopter spinning it out of control making it crash. "No", Sonya shouted. She turned to see Shang Tsung. "You have a challenger", said Shang Tsung. "Were not apart of your tournament", Sonya said. "Now you are you either compete or you die", said Shang Tsung. "You should at least get Jax a medic", Sonya said. "After you face Kano", said Shang Tsung. "Come on shela lets fight", said Kano This is my chance, Sonya thought. They began to fight. Kano pulled out his knife and ran at Sonya trying to stab her. Sonya managed to avoid getting stab and grabbed his wrist and trips him with her foot. She then disarmed him. Kano jumped back on his feet and charged her and then kicked her in ribs. She stumbled ans regained her footing. Sonya then uppercut him in the jaw. Kano fell back she put her boot on his chest and held him down. "Stop this fight Shang Tsung", said Radien. Shang Tsung laughed and motion for Kano to come. Sonya moved her boot form Kano's chest. Kano got up and smirked at her "Next time I got you "; he said to her and laughed away laughing. Radien walked over to Jax and Sonya. Sonya stood defensively in front of Jax. "Its okay Ms. Blade", said Radien. Radien kneeled down beside Jax and healed him. "That's amazing", said Jax. "Okay so this tournament really is held to decide the fate of the Earth"? , Sonya asked Radien. "Yes if we do not win against Shang Tsung and the rest of Shao Kahn's men the Earthrelm will be under Shao Kahn's control", said Radien. "Well me and Jax are with you", said Sonya.

Scorpion knew he would hear it from Quan Chi later for letting that woman and prisoner get away. He teleported back to the throne room where everyone was waiting for the 2nd half of the tournament to begin. Scorpion took his spot beside Quan Chi. "You let her get away Scorpion", said Quan Chi. Scorpion stayed silent and looked at Subzero. Shang Tsung entered the throne room and began to speak, "The next match will be Kung Lou vs. Scorpion", he said, Scorpion stepped forward and took his place on the battle ring. The battle ended with Scorpion the victor. Scorpion turned his attention to Shang Tsung, " I demand Subzero", Scorpion said. "If you want Subzero you get him", said Shang Tsung. "Next match will be Scorpion vs. Subzero", said Shang Tsung. Subzero walked on to battle ring and stood in front of Scorpion. "You", said Scorpion. Subzero stayed silent. "You will die for what you did", said Scorpion. Scorpion grabbed Subzero and teleported him to the Neitherrelm. The fight went on for hours it seemed but Scorpion came out the victor. He went for the killing blow but stopped himself. "I wont kill you", he said to Subzero. Then Quan Chi appeared " Kill him Scorpion or have you forgotten what he has done ", he said. Then Quan chi showed Scorpion the past of what happened to his clan and family. Scorpion looked at Subzero with rage. "But that's not me ", said Subzero. Scorpion then delivered the final blow. Scorpion teleported back to the throne room with Subzero's skull and spine in his hand. He hung his down and dropped Subzero's skull on the floor making it shatter then he teleported away. "Damn", said Jax. Shang Tsung smiled and said, " The next half of the tournament will start at noon tomorrow". Everyone left the throne room and went to a hallway where they were given keys to rooms they would be staying the night in and a letter.

Sonya took her room key and letter. She looked at Jax and said, "Wow I can't believe that Scorpion killed that man," said Sonya. "I can he probably would have killed you if it wasn't for Radien", said Jax. Sonya nodded then said, " But he seem to be going easy on me like he didn't really want to fight me". Jax shook his head "he probably was toying with you Sonya and if you can help it stay away form him", he said. Sonya replied," yes sir". "Now get some rest Sonya", said Jax as he walked away. Sonya walked till she found her room when she found it she unlocked the door. When she entered she saw that paper lanterns on the ceiling lighted it, there was candles on the bedside tables. There was a queen size Japanese style bed and to the left of the room there was a bathroom but no shower. She walked back to the bed and sat down. She opened the letter and began to read it. It said," Please enjoy your stay at the palace you will be served meals by the following 8:00 am breakfast will be sent to your room, at 12:00pm lunch will be sent to your room as well, and at 7:00pm you will be expected to be in dinning hall for dinner". Sonya kept reading, "There is hot springs on the Westside of palace if you need to bathe and we hope you enjoy your stay and good luck warrior". She put the note down and walked out to the balcony and looked up at the stars. She looked down at her watch 6:57 it said. Well better head to dinning hall, she thought. She saw everyone except for Scorpion. The dinning hall was so beautiful the ceiling had a giant chandelier with a dragon in the center; the table was set beautifully with flowers in the center and food neatly prepared and in the center as well. Sonya took a seat beside Jax. When everyone was seated Shang Tsung began to speak, "You may feast warriors". After dinner Jax looked over at Sonya "I don't trust a lot of these people here so be careful and watch your back", he said. "Yes sir" Sonya said. After talking to Jax Sonya went back to her room to grab a towel and headed for hot springs. When she got there she sat in the hot spring and relaxed. But she didn't know she was being watched.

Scorpion didn't understand what was wrong with him, he killed the Lin Kuei assassin but he was still feeling the pain he'd been feeling for years. Then he got another flashback of his wife she was crying, he shook his head, why is this happening to me he thought. He started to walk around to palace trying to clear his head. He wondered around until he heard a scream coming form the Westside. He teleported to the hot springs to see Kano holding Sonya by the trout with one hand and a knife stabbed in her ribs on the left side. Kano had her pined to a tree laughing at her. Scorpion teleported behind Kano and hit him in the back of the head enough to knock him out. Sonya fell to the ground. Scorpion walked over to Sonya's body and tossed her body over his left shoulder, then he teleported to the medical room. He stitched her up and went through her pockets; he found her room key with room number on the side. He teleported to her room and sat her on the bed. When she came to she moaned in pain. "Don't move you'll open your wound", Said Scorpion.

Sonya looked over at the balcony to see Scorpion standing there. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" she asked. Scorpion stepped forward and said, "You were attacked by Kano your lucky I was around to save you". Sonya looked down at her injury, damn she thought. "Why you save me?" she asked. But when she looked up Scorpion was gone. The tournament went on without Sonya competing due to her injury. The tournament with the Earthrelm the victor. Sonya healed with time and started to train for the next time she saw Kano. But she couldn't help but wonder why Scorpion saved her that night. "Sonya training is over for today hit the showers and rest that's an order", said Jax. "sir yes sir", said Sonya. She walked to her room and took a shower. "why, why did you save me she thought. She layed down after putting on a tank top and pajama shorts and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Revenge They Take

Chp 2 (Hold Your Breath)

Scorpion returned to out world with the others. Luckily for him Kano didn't know it was him that saved Sonya. Everyone form out world was in the throne room Shao Kahn was yelling at Shang Tsung. "You have failed me Shang Tsung", said Shao Kahn. "But my lord ", said Shang Tsung. "Kitana kill him ", said Shao Kahn. "Wait my lord, what if the rules could change, what if we hold the tournament here", Shang Tsung said before kitana could deliver the final blow. Shao Kahn held his hand up to stop kitana. "Hold the tournament here'? said Shao Kahn. "Yes my lord we make the fighter of earth realm come here", said Shang Tsung. "And how you expect to do that"/, asked Shao Kahn. By invading their temple and take one of them hostage then they can't refuse", said Shang Tsung. Shao Kahn smiled evilly. "Your life is spared but do not fail me again", he said. Scorpion didn't care too much for this new tournament, he had got his revenge on subzero, but he still didn't understand why he felt this pain, and loneliness. He began to zone out then he heard Quin chi's voice. Scorpion looked to the left to see Quan Chi's face. "Something on your mind Scorpion"? asked Quan Chi. Scorpion shook his head not saying a word.

Sonya was training by herself, when she heard some behind her, she turned around to see whom it was but was knocked out. When she came to she was chained up. "Where am I?" she said out loud. "Your in out world ", said Shang Tsung. "Where are the others", Sonya said. Shang Tsung laughed "They'll be here, to bad you'll won't be able to join them in the fight". He said. "What do you mean, let me go", Sonya said struggling to get free. Shang Tsung laughed, "Your fait will be decided by Shao Kahn the ruler of out world". Shang Tsung walked out of the room. Sonya struggled to get out of her chains. After hours of struggling she stopped and sighed. The door opened Sonya looked up to see a four armed woman walking in the room. "Shao Kahn wishes to see you," said the woman. Sonya was brought to Shao Kahn, he was wearing an ox skull helmet and he had red eyes, which made her skin crawl when he looked at her. "So your Sonya Blade of Earth realm," he said smirking. Sonya didn't say a word. "You and the rest of Earth Realm's warriors will fail to stop me and will die", said Shao Kahn. "Take her back to her cell, tomorrow she will be executed.

Scorpion's were fixed on Sonya. Then it hit him another vision of his wife saying "save me my love". He shook his head. Why us this happening, he thought. He needed some space he walked out of the throne room. He walked around the out world palace hoping to clear his head. He walked until he came to a stop in front of the holding cells entrance he step inside and saw Sonya; she was staring out the window. No one else was around, so he figured he talk to her maybe she knew something about these visions he been having. "Got yourself in trouble again I see", Scorpion said. Sonya jumped a little "Damn you scared me," she said. "Well I am a ghost, he said. Sonya frowned" I might be joining you tomorrow" she sighed. Scorpion raised an eyebrow "Joining me"? he said confused. "Yeah as in dead", she replied. Scorpion frowned at her, "Your Companions won't let that happen and", he stopped. I wont, he thought. His mind was racing what was it about her that made him feel this way? "And ", Sonya said looking at Scorpion puzzled. "Oh sorry", he said. "And they will fight to keep your home safe", he said. Sonya smiled a little. "Scorpion", she said. "Yes" he replied. "Why did you save me"? she asked. He stared at her for a moment not saying a word. Because I don't believe in taking advantage of women or hurting them", he replied. Sonya looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. Scorpion looked right back, her eyes he thought. "Scorpion"? She said again. "Yes", he replied. "If you could go back to your old self would you"? Sonya asked. Scorpion stayed silent go back to being Hanzo, he thought. "Why you ask," he replied puzzled. "Because Radien had a vision about you and…" she paused for a second "and me". Scorpion stood there frozen, speechless, was this why he was having these flashbacks, and these feelings, he thought. "Scorpion"? Sonya looked at him concerned. Scorpion looked at her "What was the vision?" he asked. "Radien said i am the one who helps you regain your formal self and your true power". Said Sonya. He looked up my true power? He thought. "My formal self huh"? He said. "Yeah", she replied. Scorpion looked at her "How dose this happen"? He asked. "I don't know Radien didn't go into details", Sonya replied. Scorpion walked over to the door of her cell. "Well this would explain why I have been having all these flashbacks", he said. "You should go before the others realize you're gone", said Sonya. Scorpion nodded.

"Sonya when your companions get here i am coming back to free you", said Scorpion. Sonya looked at him he was now inside her cell looking right in her eyes. "Why not now" she asked. "Because when your companions get here the others will be focus on them not you", he said. "Thank you Scorpion I promise to help you figure this out", Sonya said. Scorpion then teleported out of the cell. He looked back at Sonya, and I promise to protect you he thought. He walked down the hallway when he got to the throne room Shao Kahn was getting tired of waiting and then there was a flash of light. "Radien so nice of you to finally show", said Shao Kahn. "Welcome to the Out world tournament ", said Shao Kahn. "Where's Sonya " Jax demanded. "Warriors of earth realm you must fight in this tournament if you want to save her and your Earth", said Shao Kahn. Radien and the others agreed to compete in the tournament. The first match was Jax vs. Baaraka. Scorpion would use this time to go and free Sonya. He slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. When he got to the cells Sonya looked at him "Did they Show up", she asked. He nodded yes. "Lets get you out of here", said Scorpion. "Thank you Scorpion", said Sonya. Meanwhile Jax won his match against Baraka and the tournament took a break until tomorrow. Jax and Johnny went looking for Sonya. "Scorpion unlocked the cell door and Sonya's chains. "We need to move", said Scorpion. Sonya nodded, "Lets go she said. Half way down the hall they were stopped by Jax and Johnny. "Sonya get away from him", said Jax. "Its okay Jax he saved me", said Sonya. "What"? Johnny said. "Listen like it or not He and Sonya are the key to stopping Shao Kahn", said Radien. "Radien", said Scorpion. "Yes Scorpion", Radien replied. " In your vision what happens? How dose Sonya and I stop Shao Kahn?" said Scorpion. "I'm not sure how but Sonya unlocks an ultimate power inside you", Radien replied. Scorpion shot a glance at Sonya who was looking right at him. "Let me get the straight Sonya and Scorpion"? said Johnny. Scorpion shot Johnny a dirty look. "I'm not a fan of the guy either but, he did save Sonya so he all right with me for now", said Jax. "Then its settled he will join us." Said Sonya. "Yes and no he must not give himself away to the enemy", said Radien. "You must act like nothing is going on between you and Sonya ", Radien said. Scorpion nodded in agreement. "We should get moving ", said Jax. Radien, Johnny and Jax walked out of the room. Scorpion didn't know how this vision came to be but he felt like he needed to see it through even if that meant going against everything including Quan Chi.

Sonya stepped toward Scorpion "I'm usually not to nice to people I don't know but something about you. It's hard for me to explain but I feel like … were…" "Connected "? Scorpion said cutting her off. "Yeah", Sonya said. Sonya walked away and was in the doorway when she turned around but Scorpion was already gone. It was an hour later. Sonya and Jax were exploring the grounds when they ran into someone familiar. She couldn't believe her eyes it was him Subzero. He walked toward them "You're dead or suppose to be ", said Jax. "I'm Sub zero's younger brother, do you know who killed him "? Said Subzero. Sonya was silent should she say anything she thought. Then there was another voice interrupted it was Ermac's. "Get out of here or die," he said. "I don't think so", said Jax. Ermac grabbed Jax's arms with his green glowing energy and in a second ripped both arms off. "Jax"! Sonya yelled. "Your next my dear", Ermac. Sonya didn't know what to do she didn't want to admit it but she was scared. Then she felt a chill Subzero was standing in front of her. "Get some where safe", he said. "Thank you", said Sonya. She picked Jax up and carried him away.

Scorpion felt something was wrong he concentrated on Soya and teleported. When he found her she had blood all over her shirt. "Are you hurt" Scorpion asked. "No but he is" Sonya said. Scorpion looked down to see Jax his arms were gone and he was bleeding badly. Scorpion looked at Sonya "Lets get him out of here", he said. Scorpion threw Jax over his shoulder, and pulled Sonya against his chest. Sonya blushed he was warm and she could hear a heartbeat. "Hold your breath", Scorpion said. "Okay" she replied. They teleported to Earth realm. Sonya didn't waste anytime she called to base. "This is Sonya Blade I need a rescue Copter now I got a man down", she said into her communicator. "Were sending one to your location", said the voice. "Thank you ", Sonya replied. Scorpion starred at her "Is he going to be alright", he asked. "I hope so " Sonya said. "What happened", Scorpion asked. Ermac attacked us and…Subzero saved us", she said. Scorpion paused "Subzero, but I killed him", he said. "You did this is his younger brother", Sonya replied. Scorpion looked at her he was thankful for her safety but another Subzero? "Scorpion you all right"? Sonya asked. Then the helicopter arrived before Scorpion could answer. Three men came out of the helicopter one with a stretcher, they loaded up Jax. "Sonya stay with Scorpion I'll be fine ", Jax said. "You sure?' asked Sonya. "Yeah ", Jax replied. Then the helicopter took off. Scorpion looked at Sonya he couldn't help but feel the connection get stronger every time he was around her. "Ready to return to Out world"? He asked. "Yeah", she replied. Sonya step close to Scorpion and placed her hand on Scorpion's chest. Scorpion felt his heart beat; he started to feel more like his old self again. Scorpion pulled her close, "Hold your breath", he said. Then they teleported back to Out world. When they returned to see the tournament was still going on. There was a match going on between Subzero and Reptile, Subzero seemed to be winning. Then the match came to an end with Subzero the winner. "I want to fight the man who killed my brother ", Subzero demanded.

Everything became silent. Before anyone could notice Sonya grabbed Scorpion's arm and pulled him into a room. "Scorpion Radien told me what happened to your clan and family, but please don't kill this Subzero if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here", she said. Scorpion stood quite for a while thinking, he touched her face and said; "Because of you I will not kill him". Sonya began to blush. Scorpion walked to the door and was about to leave the room when Sonya pulled on his arm making him turn to face her. Then she began to speak, "Scorpion …Thank you", she said. Scorpion hugged her, No Sonya thank you", he said. Scorpion left the room, Sonya stayed for a couple minutes just incase someone was in the hallway. Scorpion walked down the hallway to the entrance to the coliseum when he step in everyone looked at him. "Scorpion you will face Subzero", said Shao Kahn. Sonya left the room and entered the coliseum to see Scorpion and Subzero about to face off. "You will pay for killing my brother, I will defeat you in his honor", Subzero said. "You will fail", Scorpion said. Sonya watched the fight; to her amazement Scorpion and Subzero were evenly matched. The match went on for an hour both men were exhausted but Scorpion won. "Maybe next time young Lin Kuie," said Scorpion. Subzero stood up and then was surrounded by cyborgs. "Oh no", said Sonya. "We must stop them". Said Smoke. "I agree ". Said Radien. Cyrx, and Skector were talking to Shao Kahn. Radien stopped the cyborgs surrounding Subzero with his lighting. Smoke picked up his fellow Lin Kuie, "You okay", he said. "Yeah", replied Subzero. "How dare you interfere in Lin Kuie business", Said Skector. "If this is where the clan is going I want no part in it", said smoke. Sonya stood ready for anything. Skector looked at Subzero and Smoke. "Then the two of you are traitors", said Skector. If that's means we have our own free will then so be it", said Subzero. "We will never submit", said Smoke. "So be it ", said Skector. "Then I guess we have our next match", said Shang Tsung. "Yes, it appears so", said Shao Kahn. "The next match will be Skector and Cyrax vs. Subzero and Smoke," said Shao Kahn.

Scorpion stood there and watched the match between the four Lin Kuie. He hated to admit it but he agreed with Subzero, he wouldn't want to be a cyborg with no control of his own. The match came to an end with Subzero and Smoke the winners. "You may have won, but you are no longer Lin Kuie", said Skector. Cyrax and Skector walked away. Scorpion looked over at Sonya; how he wished he could tell her how she made him feel. "Scorpion", said Quan Chi. Scorpion looked to his left, "Yes", he replied. "Earth Realm is catching up to us, your next match you better win, we can't let them win this tournament", said Quan Chi. Scorpion clinched his fist and nodded okay. Quan Chi smiled and turned away. Scorpion looked forward and saw Sonya look his way then quickly turn away not to be noticed by others. " The next match will be Johnny Cage vs. Ermac", said Shao Kahn. Scorpion watched the match, he didn't like Johnny he thought he was annoying and a womanizer, he didn't care much for Ermac either. So he was interested in seeing who would win. He knew Johnny's style of fighting, but Ermac took out Jax and almost Sonya. He wish he could take on Ermac himself but they were on the same side for now. Before he knew it the match was over with Ermac the victor. Johnny lay on the ground holding his chest. Radien and Smoke helped Johnny up and lead him away form the battle area. Ermac walked over and stood beside Noob. "The next match will be Sonya Blade vs. Scorpion", said Shang Tsung. Scorpion stood frozen out of everyone on Earth Realm's side why it have to be her. "Scorpion you have a match go and face your opponent ", said Quan Chi. Scorpion looked over at Quan Chi "I will not face a woman", he replied. "You will do as I command Scorpion", said Quan Chi. Scorpion became enraged "You do not control me", he said.


End file.
